The present invention relates to a device for a weapon sight which includes a deflecting element disposed in an optical path through the sight, and control means arranged to control the deflecting element so as to produce a randomly altered sight image in the sight. The invention also relates to a method for optically simulating recoil in a weapon with a sight.